Dreg/Gallery
Gallery File:DorothytheDinosaur34.jpg|Dorothy and Greg at Darling Harbor DorothytheDinosaur38.jpg|Dorothy and Greg in Australia UncleNoah'sArk24.jpg|Dorothy and Greg on Uncle Noah's ark File:DorothyandGreginABCForKidsLiveInConcert.jpg|Dorothy and Greg in "ABC For Kids" concert video File:WiggleTime126.png|Dorothy and Greg in "Wiggle Time" File:WiggleTime278.jpg|Dorothy and Greg at her birthday party File:DorothyandGregonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Dorothy and Greg on "Carols in the Domain" File:Greg,DorothyandVanessatheDancer.jpg|Dorothy, Greg and Vanessa the Dancer File:DorothyandGregin1994.jpg|Dorothy and Greg in 1994 concert clip DorothyandGreginBigRedCar.jpg|Dorothy and Greg in "Big Red Car" DorothyandGreginBigRedCarTour.png|Dorothy and Greg in Big Red Car Tour TheWigglesLIVE84.png|Dorothy and Greg in "The Wiggles LIVE" DorothyandGreginWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Dorothy and Greg in "Wake Up Jeff!" DorothyandGregDoingtheRompBompaStomp.jpg|Dorothy and Greg dancing to the romp bomp a stomp. File:Wiggledance!208.png|Dorothy and Greg in "Wiggledance!" File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas42.jpg|Dorothy and Greg in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas430.jpg|Dorothy and Greg at Manly Beach TheWigglesMovie61.jpg|Dorothy, Greg and Mrs. Bingle TheWigglesMovie201.png|Dorothy and Greg in "The Wiggles Movie" TheWigglesMovie305.png|Dorothy, Greg and his magic wand TheWigglesMovie1655.jpg|Dorothy and Greg in circus tent TheWigglesMovie1680.jpg|Dorothy and Greg YummyYummy(1998)96.jpg|Dorothy and Greg in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 WiggleTime(1998)176.jpg|Dorothy and Greg in "Wiggle Time!" 1998 DorothyandGreginTVSeries1.jpg|Dorothy and Greg in "The Wiggles" TV Series DorothyandGreginBuildingBlocks.jpg|Dorothy and Greg in "Building Blocks" DorothyandGreginJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Dorothy and Greg in "Jeff the Mechanic" DorothyandGreginMusclemanMurray.jpg|Dorothy and Greg in "Muscleman Murray" DorothyandGreginTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Dorothy and Greg in "The Wiggles Big Show" File:TootToot!405.jpg|Dorothy and Greg in "Toot Toot!" DorothyandGregonQantasAirplane.jpg|Dorothy and Greg on Qantas airplane DorothyandGreginTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Dorothy and Greg in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" DorothyandGreginTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Dorothy and Greg in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" epilogue PuppetGregandDorothy.jpg|Puppet Dorothy and Greg DorothyandGreginWiggleFood.jpg|Dorothy and Greg in "Wiggle Food" GregandCGIDorothyTransition.jpg|Greg and CGI Dorothy transition DorothyandGreginAtPlay.jpg|Dorothy and Greg in "At Play" Dorothy,GregandPluckaDuck.jpg|Dorothy, Greg and Plucka Duck DorothyandGreginTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Dorothy and Greg in "The Wiggly Big Show" DorothyandGreginMovement.jpg|Dorothy and Greg in "Movement" DorothyandGreginTravel.jpg|Dorothy and Greg in "Travel" DorothyandGreginIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Dorothy and Greg in "It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!" DorothyandGregonTheTodayShow.jpg|Dorothy and Greg on "The Today Show" File:DorothyandGreginHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Dorothy and Greg in "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" File:DorothyandGregin2001.jpg|Dorothy and Greg in 2001 DorothyandGreginYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Dorothy and Greg in "Yule Be Wiggling" File:DorothyandGreginWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Dorothy and Greg in "Wiggly Party" concert DorothyandGreginWigglySafari.jpg|Dorothy and Greg in "Wiggly Safari" DorothyandGregonGoodMorningAustralia.jpg|Dorothy and Greg on "Good Morning Australia" DorothyandGregonBigBrother.jpg|Dorothy and Greg on "Big Brother" WiggleBay29.jpg|Dorothy and Greg in "Wiggle Bay" DorothyandGreginTVSeries3.jpg|Dorothy and Greg in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series DorothyandGreginNewYorkCity.jpg|Dorothy and Greg in New York City DorothyandGreginMacy'sThanksgivingDayParade.jpg|Dorothy and Greg in Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade TheLostJoey24.jpg|Dorothy and Greg in electronic storybook: "The Lost Joey" DorothyandGreginSpaceDancing.jpg|Dorothy and Greg in "Space Dancing!" DorothyandGreginWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Dorothy and Greg in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins" DorothyandGreginTopoftheTots.jpg|Dorothy and Greg in "Top of the Tots" DorothyandGreginColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Dorothy and Greg in "Cold Spaghetti Western" DorothyandGreginSanta'sRockin'!.png|Dorothy and Greg in "Santa's Rockin'!" Dorothy'sSpots23.jpg|Dorothy and Greg in electronic storybook: "Dorothy's Spots" DorothyandGreginLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Dorothy and Greg in "Live Hot Potatoes!" DorothyandGreginLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Dorothy and Greg in "Live Hot Potatoes!" epilogue Tick-Tock,Tick-Tock-LittleWigglesPrologue.jpg|Dorothy and Greg in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series File:DorothyandGreginSailingAroundtheWorld.png|Dorothy and Greg in "Sailing Around the World" DorothyandGreginSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Dorothy and Greg in "Santa's Rockin!" concert DorothyandGreginWigglyAnimation.jpg|Dorothy and Greg in Wiggly Animation RompBompaStompTVSeries5Prologue1.png|Dorothy and Greg "The Wiggles Show" TV Series 2 DorothyandGreginHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Dorothy and Greg in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" DorothyandGreginIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Dorothy and Greg in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" DorothyandGreginSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Dorothy and Greg in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" DorothyandGreginLittleRockConcert.jpg|Dorothy and Greg in "Little Rock Live" DorothyandGreginWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Dorothy and Greg in "Wiggledancing! USA" DorothyandGreginRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Dorothy and Greg in "Racing to the Rainbow" DorothyandGreginGettingStrong!(Original).jpg|Dorothy and Greg in original version of "Getting Strong" DorothyandGreginTheWiggles'DANCE!Tour.jpg|Dorothy and Greg in "The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour" DorothyandGreginHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Dorothy and Greg in Hot Potato Studios AnIrishDinosaurTale.jpg|Dorothy and Greg in "Surfer Jeff" DorothyandGregatDreamworld.jpg|Dorothy and Greg at Dreamworld DorothyandGreginGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Dorothy and Greg in "Getting Strong" concert DorothyandGreginCelebration!.jpg|Dorothy and Greg in "Celebration!" DorothyandGreginChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Dorothy and Greg in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" DorothyandGregPage.jpg|Dorothy and Greg in "Taking Off!" KidsMusicFest.jpg|Dorothy and Greg in Kids Music Fest WP_20151203_005.jpg|Dorothy and Greg in Western Dance Mat s-l2300.jpg|Dorothy and Greg Stampers CartoonGregandDorothyin2003.png|Cartoon Greg and Dorothy in 2003 File:TheOriginalWigglesReunionShowForBushFireRelief306.png|Greg and Dorothy in The Original Wiggles Reunion Show For Bush Fire Relief Category:Galleries Category:Friendship Galleries Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2016 Category:2018 Category:2020